The Keepers meet Aladdin
The Keepers meet Aladdin is the sixth episode of the first season of Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot Jafar, Grand Vizier to the Sultan of Agrabah and his apprentice Rohan, are attempting to access the Cave of Wonders for a magical oil lamp containing a genie. He and his talking parrot, Iago, learn that only the metaphorical "Diamonds in the Rough" can enter the cave and leave. Meanwhile, the Keepers have just arrived in Agrabah when they meet a young street rat named Aladdin. After escaping the pursuing guards they become friends. Jasmine, the Sultan's daughter, frustrated with "having her life lived for her" and the obligation of marriage, goes to Agrabah's marketplace. The next morning, Sean hears voices coming from a mysterious cloak which the vendor gives him for free, saying it has been scaring away his customers. While enjoying a "free" breakfast, the gang meet Jasmine and show her around the market place. Jafar, using a machine, discover that Aladdin and the Keepers are the "diamonds in the rough" and have Aladdin captured, though Julian and his friends manage to escape. Jasmine orders them released, but Rohan lies, telling her Aladdin is dead. Jafar, disguised as an elderly man and Rohan, disguised as another Street Rat, release Aladdin and the others from prison and leads them to the Cave of Wonders. The tiger-shaped head of the cave tells them to touch nothing but the lamp. Aladdin, Julian and the others enter the cave and encounter a magic carpet before finding the lamp, as well as a mystical belt which respond to Walt, a sword which responds to Julian and an arm bracer which responds to Cleo. Abu tries to steal a ruby which causes a cave-in, but the carpet and Sean, who mysteriously became an eagle help them back to the exit. Jafar tries to kill Aladdin after getting the lamp, but Abu bites Jafar and takes the lamp back. Abu, the carpet, Aladdin and the others fall back into the cave just as it collapses. When Aladdin and the others awake, Aladdin rubs the lamp, unleashing the Genie who reveals he will grant Aladdin three wishes. Aladdin and Walt dupe Genie into freeing them from the cave and on an oasis without using up a wish. While contemplating his wishes, Aladdin asks Genie's opinion. Genie admits he would wish for freedom, since he is a prisoner to his lamp. Aladdin promises to later wish him free. For his first wish, Aladdin asks to become a prince so he can marry Jasmine. Jafar and Rohan plan to trick the Sultan into marrying Jafar to Jasmine, then kill both of them. His plans are interrupted when Aladdin parades into the Sultan's palace as "Prince Ali". Julian and the others are with him as well, with Sean recalling that Jafar somehow reminds him of someone. Jasmine rejects him, considering him a buffoon. That night, Aladdin meets Jasmine, and takes her on a magic carpet ride. Jasmine realizes that Ali is the boy from the marketplace; Aladdin fabricates a story that he sometimes dresses as a "commoner" to escape palace life. Aladdin returns her home and they kiss. Meanwhile, Sean realizes that Jafar and Rohan were the strangers who betrayed them at the cave of wonders and rushes to tell Aladdin. However, before Sean could say anything, Aladdin is captured by Jafar who orders him to be chained and drowned, though Sean manages to escape by turning into a spider (much to his surprise). Following Aladdin, Sean jumps into the water while changing into a Dolphin to reach the lamp. After saving Aladdin, they return to the palace and reveal Jafars and Rohan plot to the Sultan. However, Jafar, realizing their identities, manages to escape the guards. Iago soon steals the lamp under Jafar's orders. Meanwhile, The Keepers see that the artifacts they received are magical artifacts. The belt grants whoever wears it great strength, the stone grants the wearer the power to manipulate the four elements (air, water, earth and fire), the sword gives the wielder great strength and speed, while the cloak gives the wearer the power to change into animals. At the Sultan's announcement of Jasmine's engagement to "Prince Ali," Jafar makes his first wish: to rule on high as Sultan of Agrabah. When Jasmine and the Sultan refuse to bow to him, Jafar then wishes to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world, and banishes Aladdin to the ends of the Earth. Julian, Jasmine and Sean (in the giant eagle form) go to rescue Aladdin while the others try to find a way back into the palace. The group manage to return and confront Jafar, who turns Iago, Abu and Jasmine's tiger Rajah into monsters and assigns Rohan to keep the Keepers occupied. In the palace, Aladdin tricks Jafar into using his last wish to become an all-powerful genie, who gets sucked into a black magic lamp and sent flying by Genie over the desert and into the Cave of Wonders. Aladdin wishes for Genie's freedom, much to Genie's surprise and happiness. Since Jasmine loves Aladdin, the Sultan changes the law so they can marry. Genie leaves to explore the world and the Keepers move on while Aladdin and Jasmine celebrate their engagement. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Major Events *The Keepers first meet Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Genie, Rohan and Jafar. *Sean receives the Cloak of Change. *Cleo receives the Keystone of Bezel. *Walt receives the Belt of Antaeus. *Julian receives the Sword of Horus Category:Episodes Category:Season 1